moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Sunrunner
House Sunrunner has been around for many generations. Dating further back to the times before the War of the Ancients incident. This house has come a long way from guardianship to Queen Azshara. Becoming a Noble house of the Court to the ever day life of the High Elves to the very Blood Elves that make Silvermoon their home. In days past the House produced the fiercest Warriors, devout Priests, and the finest Mages. As the years came and went, so did the evolution of the House. From Warriors, Priests, and Mages produced Paladins, Spellbreakers, Spellblades, and even fierce Battlemages. Branches of the House produced in extraordinary crafters, innovative farmers, and exemplary guards. =History and Traditions = ---- (Work in Progress) Marriage The traditional union to this ancient house dates back in the days of Elune's worship. Even possibly before then when the Kaldorei were originally Dark Trolls hiding with in tunnels and connecting closely with the natural world. The acting role of the groom is often in the following attire: Their best armor or their family traditional vestments. If they have nether than they dress in their best clothing. At request of the Matriarch of the Family, males often are asked to wear their best tunic, leathers, and furs. Is is not uncommon for the male or female 'groom' to be equipped with their own ceremonial and functional weapons. The acting role of the bride is often the following attire: the best robes or dresses. They tend to done on furs. Family traditional vestments. Rarely armor. It is very uncommon to wear white unless it is the tradition from someone outside the family or a priest/priestess. Is is not uncommon for the male or female 'bride' to be equipped with their own ceremonial and functional weapons. The Groom and Bride will meet from opposing sides of the gathering. Before they arrive, their escort, often a friend, would be an acting guard and will hold any weapon or other wise during the ceremony. The escorts will step to the side in front of the priest or matriarch of the family. Following the escort is the Bride an Groom. Both will offer their weapon or item their personal escort and take one another hands before the priest or matriarch of the family. In the past, during the worships of Elune, the matriarch or priest would start with a prayer – a blessing. Using blessed mead or wine to bless a totem of Elune. Dipping their own fingers into mead or wine to bless the couple. In recent times, with those of the Sin'dorei and the Quel'dorei, the practice has been long since changed to a totem of the Light. (Blessing Prayer will be added at a later date) Once the blessing is complete, the priest or matriarch of the family would take a silk ribbon cord and wrap around the Bride and Grooms hands. In the warm embrace of the Light (Elune formerly). You are bound one to the other with a tie that is not easily broken. Take the time of this binding and before the final vows are made To learn what you need to know and to grow in wisdom and love. Know that your marriage will be strong. In the blessing of the Light (Elune formerly). They will remain bound to share their vows with one another. Once the vows are complete, the priest or Matriarch will remove the ribbon and place it upon the alter with rune of Protection, of Love, of loyalty. The priest or Matriarch will pick up their rings from the alter and hold it before the Bride and Groom. Take into your heart At the rising of the Sun and the setting of the Moon. To love and to honor one another through all that may come. Through all your lives together May you be reborn so that you may meet and know To love again, and remember. These rings are a reminder of this vow You may exchange rings. After the ring exchange the priest or Matriarch will bless the union one last time. The Bride and Groom will have the chance to show their affection a husband and wife (or preferred connection). Once the binding ceremony is over, a large feast of boar and various foods and drinks to celebrate the union. Birth and Naming Ceremonies When a mother finds that she is pregnant, the mother is soon treated with the utmost respect and pampered during them during the whole pregnancy. Other members of the family will support the mother offering advice and teaching lessons to the mother during different stages of there pregnancy. Often, most mothers wish to try to do more then they are allowed. This causes some strife between the mother and those who make sure they do not stress their bodies. Twins are not rare to the females of the family. This is really the reason why the expecting mothers are pampered and treated the way they are. Carrying twins causes great stress to the body and has taken the lives of individuals in distant family branches. Examples of females in the family having twins are with Evylynn Sunrunner's sons, Keiran and Adian, and Adiana Sunrunner's son and daughter, Kir'Athen and Fioren. When the expecting mother goes into labor, the other women of the family prepare her a special room with in the mother's home. A midwife is typically appointed and the family sits with the mother to be. Coaching them through the contractions, the pains, and postpartum symptoms. Typically the mother of the expecting mother and a sibling or another family member will be there to aid in the birthing. Depending on situation, the naming ceremony will take place a week after the birth of the child/children. Celebrating the healing of the of the mother and announcing the name(s) of the children. In the main family line, typically the first born male of the member who holds the name line of The'Loshen will name their son the same of the next generation. While women typically hold the mantle, the main branch of the family follows the first born male. This is something that has changed after the Scourge Invasion. The Naming Ceremony is a large affair, one that typically calls forth family from the main branch and all the rest of the family. From the Main Branch it is to announce the heir or children from the main family to the rest. As for the various branches, they are to announce their child/children to the main family and the rest of their kin. Death and Funeral Services Funerals are often ceremonial and met with celebration of the life of the dead. In death, the person who has passed will be taken to a location with in the lands or home of the individual. Typically a location of prayer or ritual. The body is then cleansed of anything deemed as unholy or bad. Any wounds are stitched up and burns tended to. They will then wrap the body in a woven blanket from dried long grass and herb weaved into the blanket. The herbs is used to cancel the smell of burning flesh and hair. The dried long grasses was soaked prior in a mix of liquid rendered lard. Not only does the lard keep the grasses in tact while weaving, it aids to burning the deceased with ease. While the body is being processed, others will build the pyre for the body to rest upon. The pyre is typically made with dried wood from their forest home. Around the pyre are stones with a foot wide, foot deep mote between the pyre and stones to prevent accidental spread of fire. Once the pyre is built, the body will be ceremonially brought to the pyre. The head of the family will typically speak words of celebration of the deceased life, if the head of the family request, then the Religious Official of the House will do the honors of shepherding the deceased to the afterlife. Before setting the pyre ablaze, family and friends being grave offerings and things in life that the deceased cherished. Once the fires are lit, they keep the fire burning through the night till the time the next day to ensure that the individual's spirit was taken to the next life. After the time past to mark a full day an night of the pyre ablaze, they will allow the flames to subside. What ever is left is collected and buried in the family crypt. Gifts are often brought to the immediate family of the deceased. This includes surviving parents, significant other, and children. Holiday Celebrations The Longest Night – Midwinter Festival: Celebration of Winter, traditionally the Sunrunner House would celebrate it with a day they call “Feast of Winter”. The Feast of Winter is commonly decorated with wreaths and garland of evergreens and candles for the occasion, often of gold and silver in color. The foods often brought to the Feast of Winter are various meats (Boar, fowl, or lamb) boiled or roasted from the bonfire. Sweets of Cakes and Cookies are common and popular with the children. Drinks at the Feast of Winter are Mulled Wine, Spiced Cider, Ales, and teas. Water and juices typically for the children. It was a treat to have something such as Hot Chocolate. During the Feast of Winter and Celebration of the Longest Night, the head of the House would bless a sizable log to burn through out the night till the first light to break at dawn. Festival of New Life: The first signs of spring often causes those in the southern parts of the House's lands to start planting their fields for harvesting later on. In green houses in other parts of the lands, to get a start on the growing season. Many would also start cleaning their homes. It is tradition that the nobles of the house do this themselves, as any staff would be sent home to tend to their own homes. Going through items in the household that they no longer use, often donated to their staff or to orphanages. After the cleaning and cleansing of their respective homes, sun catchers are hung or made and candles lit to celebrate the returning of the longer days. For the Fest of Spring, food is a must Some type of fowl, pies made of blueberries and blackberries, stews made with lamb, braided bread and honey butters, honey cakes, bread pudding, even scones. Typical drinks served are mead, milk, teas, spiced wines, water, and juice for the children. Festival of Renewal: A smaller celebration typically used for the occasion that they officially plant most of the crops. The Festival is often used to bring new life, to welcome it to the lands. Many existing families will often try to conceive around this time due to the belief that Elune (formerly) / the Light (currently) will bless them with children. While part of this holiday is celebrating their next harvest and trade, this one is more common to celebrate between partners and families. Most marriages also tend to happen at this time as well. Spring Celebration and Feast: This Celebration marks the ending of spring and the start of the longer days and warmest months. At this time, those who try to conceive during the Festival of Renewal will find out if their efforts worked. Many of the future harvests will have grown significantly at this point as well. Any winter harvest will have been pulled and food made from it. What wasn't used in time is used as compost. The Fest of Spring tends to have foods that promote life. Rabbit, fowl, egg dishes, breads, honey, fruits and vegetables, drinks sweet and refreshing: Cold Teas, lemonades, milk, and water. The Longest Night – Midsummer festival: The longest day is often the hottest. Many would travel to the natural cove on the Sunrunner Land, a short walk from the main family's house. Here they will celebrate with enjoying the cool ocean waters. Feast of the Sun is met with roasting a whole boar started the night before and slowly cooked till the feast starts. Other foods often made or brought are various seafood dishes, fresh garden green salads, cakes with summer type of berries and herb breads. Lemonades made with various fruits, teas, water, juices, summer wines. The First Harvest: This isn't a full family affair. The first harvest will tend to the fields. Making sure their harvest will be healthy. Harvest anything that is ready to be preserved, sold, or eaten. Many homes will bake or make hardy meals for those working in the fields. Even those with a noble title will aid in this. No fear of getting dirt under their nails. Fest of Harvest: The official season of the Harvest. Many of fields ready. Once the bulk of the harvest is done, the staff and families will spend a decent amount of time working on both preserving the bulk, pulling enough to the side to sell in Silvermoon, and creating the Fest of Harvest. Boar, fowl, venison, apples and various other autumn grown fruits. Many types or root vegetables are often cooked and served during the feast. Drinks include but not limited to, spiced wines, ale, mead, water, juice, tea, and for some, Hot Chocolate. Festival of Night: Perhaps the most popular of the holidays among the children. With the adults it is about honoring those who have passed and share stories of to the children. Children would often carve pumpkins with their imaginations. During the day time, dried wood would be stacked to create a decently sized bonfire. Some times children will take the homemade marshmallows and cook them in the fire. Feast of Elune (formerly)/ Night (Currently) is any number of meals cooked with the various ingredients: Venison, boar, squash dishes, root vegetables, autumn grown fruits, cinnamon spiced foods, breads, pies, cakes, candies. Drinks include such as Ales, mulled wines, hot ciders, teas, water, and juice. Minor Celebrations adapted later on via in game Love is in the Air : A cute little holiday to celebrate the admiration and love to one another. One that was adopted by the House. Existing couples enjoy a day to themselves. Watching young love blossom. Noblegarden: The Celebration of Noblegarden has introduced many family and children friendly events that the House has included in their Festival of Renewal. Decorating and hiding eggs for their children, and enjoying their own treats of chocolate. The bunny ears are a nice touch for the day. Brewfest: With years of making their own mead, ales, and wines, the House quickly adopted Brewfest. They are very active in bringing their creations to the gatherings. They seem quickly popular with their kin and newly popular with the Shaldorei. Hallow's End: With the Festival of Night, it was quick and easy to add the new traditions from Hallow's End. Candy and Costumes are very popular among the children of the House. Visiting family and strangers for Ticks or Treats dressing in there absolute best. Feast of Winter Veil: Since adding in the tradition of Winter's Veil, the House of Sunrunner accommodated some additional treats and celebration. Things including the Holiday tree decorated in ornaments and lights. The members encouraged children in the family to make their own ornaments to add to the tree such as: salt dough ornaments, dried oranges, various cross stitching designs of the holiday. Gift giving also was adapted into their traditions. Faith Faith in the House has changed over the years. Once Night Elves, their faith was with Elune. Worshiped her much like their fellow Kin. Yet as they grew farther away from their roots, they began to only use Elune's name for their traditions. Some of the family that branched out still worshiped Elune as the divine Deity they once reached out too. With their change with the new well, the Sunwell, their faith shifted. Associating more with Humans, most of their faith shifted to the Light. Anything that had the words Elune was replaced by some form of the Light. This caused a sort of relief to those in the family that practice priesthood and various healing professions. The Church of Belore ( Cult ) was formed along the branches of the House. Instead of accepting the Light as the new source of hope and faith, their attention went to taking their old faith to something new. The Church of Belore was born. Taking the symbolic nature of the elves and creating a faith heavily on the Sun God. Any rituial, right, and traditions soon shifted from using the words of Elune to the words of Belore. =Source of Income= House of Sunrunner is one of the few (or many) houses that does have a section of land under their name. Acres of forest prime for hunt and areas around their homes for farming. The main source of income came originally from what they hunted. Tanning hides and furs to various meats prepared certain ways. Bringing from their lands to market. Often highly sought our by nobles born for the quality. Another source came from hosting hunts for city noble born. Teaching them how to hunt, to track, and often aided in teaching aspiring Farstriders to do the same. With this the Sunrunners host their own Militia called Order of Brethren. The militia is built up between the main House, branches of said house, and banner houses ( ). Each bringing their own skill sets to the Order. Sunrunners- Warriors, Paladins, Priests, Rogues, and Hunters. Emberstorm and Spellshadow – Mages, Spellblades, Spellbreakers, Runemasters, and variant of Warlocks. =Sunrunner Lands = The surrounding area of the home is in the North Western part of what is known as the Ghostlands. Long since the lands have been tended too and by those to push back the scourge infection. '' ''Rather lush, dark, and growing forest make up roughly 80% of the Sunrunner lands. Fog rolls in from the ocean and often give the eerie feeling of what the lands once had been. While there are various ways in and out of the area, one official main road is wide enough to accommodate carriages and rather bulky animals/mounts. Around in various parts, natural water ways give way and feed into the ocean. One, which is close to the house (and shown above), are very unique and provide a place to cool off in the summer. A natural spring with a constant temperature year round. The ocean is seen from the house, a short ten minute walk away. A natural cove to the side that allowed a nice perch for fishing leading into soft sands to the other, perfect for children to play and collect shells. '' ''A rather large barn, stables, and fenced in areas have been set for various farm animals and mountable animals. Plenty of room for guest’s animals ''to rest and feed. ''As a hobby, there would be a garden or two around the house. The Matriarch uses this as a way to rehabilitate her near immobile arm. '' Sunrunner Estate ''While the House is wealthy in their own rights of monetary value, the House’s Matriarch enjoys the serenity and calm hideaway that is her home. It wasn’t lavish and costly as so many noble houses fit their homes to be. It is rather simplistic and rustic. Comfortable and welcoming to all who visit. '' ''The Matriarch is not embarrassed at all with the lack of gold and glamor when she invites others to her home. The goal is to provide comfort and relaxation. '' ''Equipped with a full kitchen and pantry and various rooms to provide comforts from the mundanes of life. An office off the main room to conduct more important meetings. Good food, a warm hearth. ''Besides the Master bedroom and two rooms reserved for the children, the house itself has a total of seven bedrooms. Four of which are guest rooms. Each guest room is furnished with a queen sized bed, desk, vanity, dresser, wardrobe, as well as a small sitting area. The Master bedroom has it’s own bathroom, between the children’s rooms is a Jack and Jill bathroom with a closet for both of their clothing and extra storage, generally where their formal or non-playing clothing is hung. Each guest bedroom has their own bathroom and call cord for the hired help to tend to their bathing needs (filling the cast iron bath tub with water, gathering towels, etc). Downstairs on separate ends of the house, are half baths. A total of 6 full bathrooms and 2 half baths. =The Main Family= The Matriarch The Matriarch of the family has been passed down from generation to generation to the eldest female. While still holding the mind set of the Kaldorei in this tradition. When the eldest female of the main house passes or gives their title away, it goes directly to the eldest sister under them. In some very rare cases will the Matriarch will give their position to another in the family. Children of age will typically take over as head of the house and their aunt(s) would act as advisors till the new Matriarch is ready. The Current Matriarch of the family is Adiana Sunrunner, a Blood Knight Paladin. Status: Living Former Matriarch: Evylyn Sunrunner. A Death Knight who has taken the mantel while in the state of being Undead. Status: Undead Scourge Next in Line: Fioren Sunrunner, ''daughter of Adiana Sunrunner. The Marquise Adiana Sunrunner is the next inline of ''Matriarch status. Though given the title of Marquise by her sister, this role has been passed down many generations as well. This is one of the few rare cases where the Matriarch and the Marquise are two different people. The title of Marquise is commonly used for the living next in line. Status: Alive When Adiana's Daughter comes of age, she would inherit the Marquise title and upon Adiana's death, take the Matriarch position. The Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI held the title of Viscount. This title was earned by the Head of the family for their deeds, actions, and putting forth the effort to hold such a title with dignity and grace that would not shame the house. Generally giving the the first born male, there are time when the main family would have reserve this title between twins or when a daughter has earned the title of Viscountess. Status: Deceased The title in the House is no longer obtainable. Married Immediate Family ' The first to be married into the house is Zyra'lith Emberstorm, married to the first born son, ''Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI. Upon marriage, she was referred to as ether Viscountess Zyra'lith Sunrunner or Lady Zyra'lith Sunrunner. Upon Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI's death, she retained the title of Lady and respectfully declined to keeping the title of Viscountess. '''Status: Alive The second to be married into the house is Lord Vynelel Shadowseer, upon marriage to Former Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner, he rid his family name to take on'' Evylyn Sunrunner's'' House name. After a few months and some time talking to the family, Lord Vynelel Sunrunner aids Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner as Former Patriarch to the House while she is not around. Status: Undead Scourge The Third to be married into the house is a warrior, a Death Knight, by the name of Dal'Ghara. One who forsake his family name of Tel'Larien, Dal'Ghara married into the House to the Current Marquise and Matriarch: Adiana Sunrunner. Upon marriage, Dal'Ghara obtained the status of Marquis. It was til a few years ago when Dal'Ghara passed. Status: Dead Scourge Children Zythus Sunrunner, Son of the late Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI and Lady Zyra'lith Sunrunner. While it was tradition for the name of the first son with in the family to become The'loshen Sunrunner. The two agreed that they would set tradition aside for their own child. Due to complications with in the last trimester of birth. Lady Zyra'lith Sunrunner became deathly ill, going into labor early, the healers and midwives did their best to try to save the both of them. Unfortunately, Zythus Sunrunner was a stillborn. Status: Deceased Kalipso Sunrunner, Daughter of Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner out of wedlock before she gained the title. A healthy child, to this day Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner hasn't seen her since she returned as a Death Knight. Status: Missing Keiran and Adian Sunrunner, twin Sons of Former Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner and Former Patriarch Vynelel Sunrunner. Both children were born and raised before the Scourge infestation took both the Matriarch and Patriarch. Status: Alive/Alive Kina Sunrunner, adopted into the family by Former Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner and Former Patriarch Vynelel Sunrunner, Kina Sunrunner was an orphaned child of the Outland before coming to live with the Sunrunner House. Status: Alive Fioren and Kir'Athen Sunrunner (Tel'Larien), Daughter and Son twins of Matriarch Adiana Sunrunner and the Late Marquis Dal'Ghara. Conceived before marriage and before the undead took the Late Marquis Dal'Ghara into it's cold grasp. Status: Alive/Alive =Joining the Family= Request to the Matriarch To join the Family, or to reclaim a forgotten branch, one must come to the Matriarch of the Family. Reason for contact to the Matriarch, in game Adîana, is to add to the family tree. Reclaiming a side branch of the main family. It would make things much more organized. (Work in Progress) Marriage Another way to join the family is by marriage... however, the main family is all but taken and the only ones of marrying age would be both Keiran and Adian Sunrunner. These marriages would open a new branch to the family tree and will not be officially part of the main branch. Sunrunner Sunrunner Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes